That's The Way We Are
by FZlette
Summary: They were a perfect couple. But that was before they broke up. She went to America then came back to Japan for good. She encountered him. She tries to be strong even though deep inside she wanted to hug him and say 'I miss you'. Can she stand it or she cant take it anymore? Is it a happy ending or not? JUST KIDDING OF COURSE IT WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING.HAHAHA
1. Prolouge

Prologue

LOVE is PATIENT

LOVE is KIND

IT does not ENVY

IT does not BOAST

IT is not PROUD

IT does not DISHONER OTHERS

IT is not SELF SEEKING

IT is not easily ANGERED

IT keeps NO RECORD OF WRONGS

LOVE does not delight in EVIL,

BUT rejoices with the TRUTH

IT always PROTECTS,

Always TRUSTS,

Always HOPES,

Always PERSEVERES

She USED TO BELIEVE in those but ends up HATING them

Because of that ONE PERSON,

She CHANGED.

A/N:This is my FIRST story so please guys read it.

Reviews and comments are LOVED (^_^)V

-FZlette


	2. Chapter 1

**Sakura's POV**

I'm finally back here in Japan. I missed it here, specially Konoha.I'm here at the airport waiting for my ride to our house or should I say mansion. Then a limousine stopped in front of me. A red haired head popped out of the window.  
"Hey Sak come on, were gonna be late for your welcome party", the red haired boy said with a smirk.  
"Yeah I'm coming Sasori. Just help me with my luggage", I said as I rolled her eyes from my brother's  
, BROTHER. I didn't even know how did that happened. He's the opposite of me, I'm serious while he's like a five year remember he's older than me.  
My brother helped me with my luggage then we went inside their car.  
"So how's America, little sis?"Sasori asked.  
"It's good but it's better in , I have my best friends and of course you,my family while there it was hard to make new friends."I answered.  
"Well that's sweet li'l sis but I noticed that you forgot one person",Sasori said with an evil grin.  
"Huh?"I said while looking at my brother confused."What are you talking about?"I asked him.  
"Oh Sakura I know you didn't forgotten about him",he said smiling coyly.  
I immediately knew who is he talking about and made me remember **was** my boyfriend, remember it's past tense _'Oh Sasuke'_ .Yes, it's Sasuke Uchiha.  
"Just shut up"I shot him back with a glare and he just smirked.  
"Whatever. By the way, we're here"He said.I excitedly opened the door, I didn't even wait for the chauffeur to open it because, the heck, I'm excited to see my parents and friends.I opened the door and then...

**"WELCOME BACK SAKURA!" **

"Welcome back dear, Sakura"My mom went towards me and hugged me tightly same with my father."I missed you princess"he said."I missed you too Mom and Dad", I smiled at them.

"Sakura, welcome home", a woman in her thirties with dark jet blue colored hair suddenly appeared with his husband standing beside her.

"Mikoto-san!" I hugged her and she did the same, I looked at Fugaku-san and smiled, he nodded and smiled .you'd be the luckiest person if he smiled at you 'cause he rarely smile. I missed them,specially Mikoto-san, she's like a second mother to me aside from she was Sasuke's mother.I am so close to her because when me and Sasuke we're together he introduced me to his parents and after awhile we became close.

"Hey, what's with the formalities, call me Mom and call him Dad even though you and that bastard son of mine are over."Mikoto-san said while her husband smirked .

"Mom!." A masculine voice interrupted.I froze at that time hearing that voice.I know who that is. It's Sasuke.

"Shut up Sasuke it's true",Mikoto said.

"Tsk"was all he could say, irritation written all over his he looked at me and nodded

"Welcome back, Sakura."He said. I smiled in response.

"Yeah foolish little bro, you're a total bastard for letting a gorgeous woman go",a man told Sasuke teasingly."By the way, welcome back o-chan."He added.

"Thank you Itachi-niisan"I said smiling at him.

**3rd Person's POV**

"SAKURA!"A girl with a blonde hair tied with a high ponytail shouted and went towards Sakura and bear hugged her.

"H-hey, I-Ino c-cant breathe"Sakura said while struggling to get out of Ino's tight grip.

"Hey Ino you can let go of Sakura now"said a girl with raven hair and pearl colored eyes, beside her was a girl with brunette hair tied in two Chinese buns and brown after a few seconds Ino let go of Sakura.

"So Sakura how's America?,asked Ino.

"It's good but it's much better here."Sakura answered.

"Have you found someone there",TenTen asked with a coy smile.

"No.I have no plan on having another boyfriend."Sakura replied lazily.

"Yet?."asked Hinata with a teasingly the three girls laugh except Sakura of course that only rolled her eyes at her three best friends.

* * *

"We gotta go now Sakura. See you !",The three girls bid their goodbyes to Sakura and went home.

Mikoto went towards Sakura and bid her goodbye,"We got to go now Sakura dear, welcome home again Sakura"

"Thank you and goodbye Miko-I mean Mom."Sakura said while smiling warmly at Sakura noticed Sasuke staring at her._ 'He's staring'._Then he immediately looked away.

* * *

Sakura was in her room thinking about what happened before.'_I missed him'_, she thought. The pain was still fresh in her heart.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's short I'm just a new writer but I hope you'll love it...**

** -FZlette (^_^)v**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Shopping Time!  
**

**Normal POV**

**Sakura woke up early in the morning. She went to her bathroom and took a shower. After that she combed her hair and brush her teeth. Then she went downstairs.**

**"Sakura, dear I'm glad your awake. Come let's eat."Sakura's mother said.**

**Sakura sat in the chair in the opposite side of her brother, began to her mother said...**

**"By the way Sakura your father and I decided that you will come with us at a business party because we want to introduce you to our fellow business owners"her mother told her.**

**"But why not Sasori? He knows a lot about business than me."Sakura said.**

**"Sorry little sis I'm not available, I have a meeting to attend."Sasori told to her sister.**

**"And I'm sure your friends will be there too cause their parents will join the party too."Sakura's father added .**

**"Really?"Sakura asked then her father nodded.**

**"Okay. Sure! When will it be?"Sakura asked.**

**"Tomorrow, 7pm."Her mother replied.**

**"Okay. I better call Ino. Then we'll shop. Is it okay mom?"Sakura asked permission to her mother.**

**"Sure dear."Her mom said smiling warmly to her daughter.**

**"Here's my credit cards, princess." Sakura's father handed over his three credit really is lucky to have loving and caring parents.**

**"Where's mine?"Sasori butted in while his hands lended over.**

**"Shut up Sasori your old enough to act like that and besides you can work for yourself to earn money."Sakura said while smirking.**

**"Shut up, little sis"He shot back.**

**Then Sakura headed to her room and called her best friend.**

_**Caling Ino...**_

**[Hey Sak! What's up?]-Ino**

**You're going to the business party?"-Sakura**

**[Yeah. Are you going too?]-Ino**

**"Uh huh. I will replace my parents"-Sakura**

**[Shopping?]-Ino**

**"Sure! Call Hinata and TenTen, I heard they're coming too!"-Sakura**

**[Sure. I'll hang up now. See you at 10:30?]-Ino**

**"Okay. Bye!"-Sakura**

**Then she hung up. After that Sakura hit the shower then got ready for the wore a tight black jeans and a simple green shirt and a pair of light blue doll shoes.**

**[11:30]**

**Sakura rode in their limousine and ready to pick up her three best friends.**

**[Mall]**

**"So guys we're separating, we'll all meet at Avalon Resto, okay?"-Ino**

**"Sure"-All**

**Then they separated to different shops.**

**Sakura's POV**

**I went to Angel's Desire Gowns. I missed this place I always go here whenever there's a special occasion we have to attend. There's one dress that caught my eyes. It's an strapless aqua mermaid dress that has gems and jewels in the abdomen part up to the middle chest part. It's stunning.**

**Then a sales lady went towards me.**

**"Do you want to buy that dress ma'am?"The sales lady asked me.**

**"Yes I would like to-",I was about to finish my answer when suddenly a girl interupted me.**

**"I will buy it."The girl said. I just raised a brow.**

**"Excuse me but I'm first one to get in here."I told her. **

**"As if anyone like you could buy it.I'm sure you're cheap.I'm sure that necklace of yours is fake"She shot back talking about my gold necklace.**

**"Oh dear this necklace of mine pure gold. Back to you, I know what's a real Prada bag looks like and I know what's a fake one's too."I said pointing at her fake bag.**

**"E-Excuse me?"She said.**

**"You're excused, honey. And me? Cheap?"I pulled out the three credit cards in my pocket,after seeing the cards, she looked shock. I just smirked at her.**

**"And don't ever talk to the daughter of the owner of this mall like that before I call the guards."I added then glared at her and she run out of the shop.**

**"I'll buy the dress."I told the saleslady and she nodded.I didn't told you everyone but we own this mall.  
[Sakura's dress is in my profile if you like to see it]  
**

** I bought a pair of aqua colored high heels too. After that I paid them.**

**Then I went to Avalon Resto. I saw the three girls in a four person table. Oops I think I'm the only person they are waiting for. I sat down at the empty sit beside Hinata.**

**"Where have you been? You took so long."Said Ino.**

**"There's some bitch there that I encountered when I was buying the dress."I replied.**

**"Did you buy the dress?"Ino asked.**

**"Of course. I'm the owner of this mall."I answered.**

**"Excuse me Sakura, your parents own this mall not you."TenTen interrupted.**

**"It's the same."I said.**

**"Guys, let's just order. I'm starving."Hinata interrupted. **

**"Yeah, me too"-Ino**

**"Me three!"-Me**

**"Me four!"-TenTen**

**We just laugh at our attitude. We ordered our food then finished it. After that, we went to Donna's Accessories to search for the accessories that would fit our dress. I picked an aqua necklace with earrings. It has a blue heart in its center and blue and white gems..Then after we bought our accessories we went home.  
**

* * *

**I'm here at my room. Actually that was our business party. All of the people my mom and dad know in business will come. I hate being on a party cause people there are like wannabes, especially the girls in my age they dress like a bitch cause they wore super duper short dresses.**

**So I just hope my day tomorrow won't be that bad...**

* * *

**[A/N: Chapter Two done...Hope you like it]  
**


End file.
